


you are precisely (my cup of tea) [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart), thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien genitalia, First Time, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Getting to Know Each Other, Growth, Multi-voice Podfic, Other, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: Early in a relationship, there's always a period of learning. Of feeling the other out, discovering the way they smile when they're trying to hold in a laugh, the way their body carries their anger, their passions, their old pains. Learning favorite pizza toppings. The way they take their coffee. The way they look first thing in the morning, sleepy sunrise lighting up the contours of their face. If they're a dog person, or a cat person, or neither. If they're close with their family or never call, or somewhere in between.Eddie isn't sure why he thought it might be different with Venom, at first.He's not sure when he started thinking of the two of them as a relationship, either.[A multivoice recording of a fic by escherzo]
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Europodfriends 2019 Creations





	you are precisely (my cup of tea) [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you are precisely (my cup of tea)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516181) by [escherzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escherzo/pseuds/escherzo). 



> Recorded during the Europodfriends 2019 meetup with lots of giggling and cooing over how cute Venom is that was mostly consigned to the bloopers segment, but not all of it could be edited out. It's just so gosh darn cute! 
> 
> The streaming option has the bloopers at the end.

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/my%20cup%20of%20tea.mp3) | **Size:** 18.2MB | **Duration:** 26:26min
  * [MP3 with bloopers](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/my%20cup%20of%20tea%20\(with%20bloopers\).mp3) | **Size:** 20.4MB | **Duration:** 29:35min

  
---|---


End file.
